deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Withersoul 235/Mario VS Sonic Rematch
Do we really need an introduction or explanation for this ? It's time to finally answer the question: who wins this fated duel of myths and legends ? 'Rules' *Mario gets feats from the main series, Mario Party, the DiC cartoons, Saturday Supercade, the movie, the live-action Super-Show segments, the Adventure Books, the anime and the comics, as well as powers, abilities and weaponry (but not the feats) from Mario-Kun. No RPG stuff or feats from Mario-Kun. *Sonic gets feats from everything but the comics. He will get weaponry, powers, abilities and forms from the comics, but not the feats. *No prep time in the beginning. *Combatants will use both their own arsenal as well as stuff from the environment. *Limited outside help such as Luigi, Tails and the others will be present at certain intervals. *No White Tanooki Suit for Mario. 'Mario' Background *Name: Mario, Mario Mario, Ossan, Jumpman, Mr. Video *Age: 24 *Birthplace and occasional residence: Brooklyn, New York City, New York, United States of America *Most famous game character in fiction *One of the Star Children Powers and Abilities *Super jumps; can jump up to 24 meters in the air *Pyrokinesis **In Mario-Kun, can even surround himself in flaming aura *Energy Bending **Can shoot spheres of energy **Also able to bend energy into a hockey stick *Bomb Pound: Mario ground pounds so hard, an explosion occurs (Mario-Kun only) *Plumb-Fu: An ancient form of plumber kung fu... no, really. Weaponry and Equipment *Spy Plumbing Gear **Phony Wrench: Looks like a wrench though is actually a phone **Explosive Drain Cleaner: Explosive disguised as a drain cleaner **Light Power Drill: A power drill that for some reason happens to be a fucking laser gun **Rope a Plunger: Looks like a plunger, actually is a grappling hook **Screw Sword: A sword that looks like a screwdriver *Plumber's Helper: A hacksaw, knive and wrench all in one *SFC-Nunchuks: Two SNES controllers bound together by a single wire, serving as a nunchuk. Can also stop time, but this also freezes Mario and the others remain conscious. Mario still has the ability to unfreeze, though. *Mushroom Sword *Star Shield *Sports Equipment *Bombs that damage, burn or freeze foes *F.L.U.D.D. **A tool that allows Mario to shoot water, dash forwards at high speeds, hover or blast up into the air *Hammer *Battle Cards and Badges: Can have several effects, like amplifying Mario's power, allowing him to step on spikes, damaging enemies or engulfing him within a forcefield. *Various karts and cars **Mario Kart Items: Shells, Bob-ombs, Bananas, Fake Item Boxes, Boo, Bullet Bill, Chain Chomp, Fire Flower, Spiny Shell, Lightning, Bloopers, Piranha Plant, Mega Mushroom, Thunder Cloud, POW Block, Super Horn, Lucky Seven, Crazy Eight *Mini-Marios Candies *Red Candies: Candies effect Mario's speed and/or his opponent's. **Twice Candy: Doubles Mario's speed. **Thrice Candy: Triples Mario's speed. **Slowgo Candy: Mario halves his opponent's speed. *Green Candies: Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. **Springo Candy: Turns Mario's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. **Vampire Candy: Turns Mario into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. **Cashzap Candy: Covers Mario's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. *Yellow Candies: Candies effect Mario's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. **Bowlo Candy: Turns Mario into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. **Bloway Candy: Turns Mario into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. **Bitsize Candy: Turns Mario into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. **Weeglee Candy: Splits Mario into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. *Blue Candies: Effect Mario similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. **Thwomp Candy: Turns Mario into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Mario is invulnerable in this form. **Duelo Candy: Covers Mario's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Mario or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. **Bowser Candy: Transforms Mario into a Bowser clone. **Bullet Candy: Transforms Mario into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. Power-Ups *Mushroom: Restores ⅓ of Mario's health. He always carries many around with him, never dropping below the tens. *Weird Mushroom: Turns Mario into a tall, lanky version of himself, making him far more athletic--matching that of even Luigi--and, somehow, enhances Mario's physical strength and attack potency by a small amount. *Fire Flower: Doubles Mario's Pyrokinetic powers. By absorbing enough Fire Flowers, Mario can become "Fireball Mario," and execute the "Fireball Punch" (See above) as well as cover himself in fire and harm anyone who touches him. *Super Flower: Allows Mario to toss superballs, which, unlike his Fireballs, bounce off of walls until they hit their target. They can also be quite the nuisance, too. *Feather: Gives Mario a cape that grants unhindered flight, the ability to reflect projectiles, and his cape can generate enough static electricity for minor Electrokinesis. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario could use this for pseudo-time stopping. Essentially, he freezes foes in place, but they're still awake and well aware of what is happening. *Ice Flower: Grants Mario control over ice at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. Sometimes, ice can freeze onto the foe, lowering attack potency and durability. *Hammer Bro Suit: Clads Mario in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. *Penguin Suit: Clads Mario in a penguin suit, enabling him control over ice, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. *Propeller Helmet: Using this, Mario can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Mario can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. *Carrot: Gives Mario a pair of bunny ears, allowing him to glide through the air. *Bull Pot: Gives Mario a helmet with bull horns on. He can then ram foes harder and faster, as well as stick into walls and ceilings and granting him a more powerful Ground Pound. *Jet Pot: Gives Mario a helmet with thrusters, allowing him the ability to glide through the air. Speed and jumping height are also slightly enhanced as well. Minorly, Mario can also achieve legitimate flight, unlike Wario. *Tanooki Leaf: Gives Mario a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. *Super Acorn: Gives Mario a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. *Blue Shell: Mario clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. *Super Bell: Gives Mario a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. *Double Cherry: Clones Mario. He carries five of them. *Boomerang Flower: Clads Mario in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. *Spring Mushroom: Turns Mario into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. *Bee Mushroom: Turns Mario into a bee-clad version of himself, allowing him to very briefly fly. *Life Mushroom: Doubles Mario's durability. *Boo Mushroom: Turns Mario into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. *Rock Mushroom: Grants Mario Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. *Cloud Flower: Mario's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. *Max Candy: Completely restores Mario's health and stamina. *Power Flower: Balloons Mario up, allowing him to fly for 25 seconds. *Wing Cap: Grants flight for 25 seconds. *Vanish Cap: Grants intangibility for 25 seconds. *Red Star: Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. *Mini Mushroom: Turns Mario microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. *Super Sushi: Turns Mario into a skyscraper, doubling his power in general for as long as he desires, whilst remaining just as fast and agile as before, if not faster. *Mega Mushroom: Turns Mario into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. *Gold Fire Flower: Turns Mario into solid gold that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot golden Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless gold. After hitting someone or something, the gold Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. *Metal Cap: Turns Mario into solid metal with tripled strength and weight, plus invincibility all for 25 seconds. **Metallic Wing Cap: In the comics, Mario can merge the Metal Cap with the Wing Cap, and mix their properties. **Metallic Vanish Cap: In the comics, Mario can merge the Metal Cap with the Vanish Cap, and mix their properties. *Rainbow Star: Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. *Starman: Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. *Boost Star: Allows Mario to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. *3-Up Moon: In Super Mario-Kun, this turns Mario into "Moon Mario," who has enhanced pyrokinesis and true flight. *Mixed Power-ups: Mixes multiple Power-ups together, granting Mario all their powers consecutively. These include the Mushroom (healing), Fire Flower (enhanced pyrokinesis), Feather and P-Wing (flight), Starman (invincibility), Hammer Bro Suit (infinite supply of claw hammers) and Warp Whistle (teleportation). Easily one of Mario's strongest forms yet, capable of''' one-shotting Bowser', but only ever used in dire situations, such as ones where Mario is literally about to die. It should also be noted that Mario has only ever tapped into this form once, making him highly inexperienced with it. Feats *Defeated various powerful enemies, saving the Mushroom Kingdom time and time again *One of the most famous and recognizable characters in existence *Defeated Wart, an enemy no one before him managed to bring down *Daily breaks bricks with his fists *Has at least 100 occupations and jobs, including plumber, carpenter, carpet weaver, referee, professional athlethe, etc.. *Defeated thousands of different enemies *Outsmarted Donkey Kong time and time again *Always comes out on top when fighting Wario *Halted and destroyed a planet-busting weapon King Koopa had built, and with the Star, he caught around twenty Wigglers, spun them around into a tornado, and threw them into space within seconds. They then collided with a meteor and destroyed it completely *Effortlessly lifted and punted Larry's Castle Weaknesses *Average intelligence; sometimes even dumb *Apparently hostile if Luigi overshadows or beats him *Despite rescuing Peach time and time again, never does anything to prevent her capture in the first place *Easily kidnapped by Donkey Kong, King Boo and Bowser *Power-Ups can be knocked out of him while others have a time limit *Can only equip one Badge at a time 'Sonic' TBA 'Death Battle' TBA 'Results' TBA 'Alternate Endings' TBA 'Polls''' Who do you want to win ? Mario Sonic Who do you think will win ? Mario Sonic Draw Did you agree with the original episode ? Yes No Unsure Who do you prefer ? Mario Sonic What series do you prefer ? Super Mario Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Blog posts Category:Rematch Category:Withersoul 235